James Gordon (Arkhamverse)
Biography Police Commissioner James W. Gordon dedicated his career to cleaning up the corruption in the Gotham City police department, a goal he has come a long way towards accomplishing. He has been equally tough on crime, and in the pursuit of making Gotham City safe for all its citizens, Gordon has forged an uneasy alliance with Gotham's other top crime fighter, the mysterious vigilante known as Batman. Attributes: *Experienced police officer *Trained criminologist *Proficient in hand-to-hand fighting techniques *Expert marksman Road to Arkham Commissioner Gordon received a tip in the form of a vial of fear gas at Gotham City Police Department. He forwarded the tip to Batman, which led him to stopping the Scarecrow and his latest schemes. A few weeks later, Gordon made his way to Arkham Asylum after Batman captured the Joker at Gotham City Hall. ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' Batman arrived in the Intensive Care unit as Gordon was signing in. Gordon expressed having a tiring night dealing with the police, the media and Batman after the Joker's kidnapping of the Mayor, yet he was relieved that the Joker was finally back behind bars. Gordon witnessed the Joker's escape and Batman's unsuccessful attempt to capture him. With the Joker in control of security, Gordon was trapped in the intensive care unit along with Frank Boles. Unbeknownst to Gordon, Boles was secretly working with the Joker and knocked Gordon out, bringing him to Harley Quinn in order to keep Batman from following them. Harley took Gordon to the Batmobile in which a struggle took place. Gordon, purposely dropped his pipe by the Batmobile, leaving a trail of tobacco to his holding place in the Medical Facility. Batman, following Gordon's tobacco, then sees Gordon clinging onto a grate, being pulled by someone. He begs for help, but then loses his grip. He is later found lying against a wall. Batman checks for a pulse: he fails to detect any. Leaving Gordon, he attempts to contact Oracle, but a ghastly voice says "The number you dialed is unavailable. Please try again later." Batman enters the Morgue, but is told to exit. He then finds himself in the same room, "meeting" his dead parents. Then Scarecrow attacks Batman, and hunts him down. Batman defeats Scarecrow. and finds a dead Arkham Guard in the place of "Gordon". Realizing that he was madly hallucinating, Batman continues the search for Gordon. Later, Batman finds Gordon, but has to defeat some thugs undetected. Batman then knocks Quinn unconscious. After being rescued, Gordon said that he had overheard that they were holding someone nearby, when opening up the room Bane was revealed to be inside. Batman ordered Gordon to escape as Bane attacked him. Gordon made his way to the surface an regrouped with Batman after the battle. Suddenly, Bane smashed his way to the surface, attacking Batman once again before being incapacitated after the Batmobile smashed him into the sea. Batman instructed Gordon to go back to Gotham via boat, as the people of Gotham would need him and he'd be much safer. Gordon reluctantly agreed and left Arkham island along with a security guard. Somewhere along the journey back to Gotham, Gordon was recaptured by the Joker's thugs and taken to the Visitor's Center. There, he was tied up by the Joker and revealed to Batman when he entered the Joker's lair. The Joker planned to turn Gordon into a Titan monster, using his dart gun but Batman jumped in the way of the dart himself, subjecting himself to the formula. After defeating the Joker, Gordon was set free orchestrating the police attack force, infiltrating Arkham Asylum as well as updating Batman with the current status of the island. After checking in with his daughter Barbara, Gordon suddenly received a police radio message, detailing that Two-Face was in process of robbing Gotham Bank, Batman overheard the message and raced off to the scene in his Batwing. ''Batman: Arkham City'' Commissioner Gordon was very skeptical of the development of Arkham City and the actions of the recently elected Mayor, Quincy Sharp. He attempted to inquire about the project, only to be shot down directly or locked in red tape that allegedly prevented him from learning any answers. Because of this, Gordon decided to send a covert team of operatives into Arkham City to investigate and report back to him. He selected ten officers from the thirteenth precinct, his best of the best, and sent them into Arkham City to obtain information. After Bruce Wayne was abducted into Arkham City, he can be heard on the radio mentioning to get get Wayne out of there and to stop putting any new prisoners into Arkham City. Following the announcement that Protocol 10 was about to be activated, Oracle informed Batman that her father had been called to a meeting of the City Council regarding what was going on. Gordon deployed officers to Arkham City, but they were not able to gain entry due to the security. At some point, Gordon himself came to the main entrance and waited for word from Batman, intent on leading from the front lines. As a result, Gordon was present when the gates finally opened and Batman emerged, carrying the lifeless body of The Joker. Confused and suspicious, the Commissioner asks Batman what happened, but the Dark Knight remained silent. Knowing his men would tear the body to shreds, Gordon immediately took the corpse and sent his men into Arkham City to begin evacuating the megaprison, while he also told his wife to leave town for a few weeks knowing the Joker's thugs would be after her. For the two weeks Arkham City was being closed down by SWAT forces, Gordon hid the Joker in any possible hiding place, but eventually returned to Gotham when three police officers were taken hostage by Harley Quinn. Summoning Batman to the Industrial District, the Commissioner kept the area under lockdown for two days while Batman went missing and Robin rescued him. Eventually gaining access to the area, Gordon ran to the shipyard as the whole place went up in flames due to Quinn's bomb, and transported a knocked-out Harley to the GCPD holding cells while Arkham Asylum was reopened. Notes *At the beginning of "Harley Quinn's Revenge", if the player talks to Gordon he mentions that they should discuss "that other problem" at some point. Though he presumably meant Batman's apparent guilt over Joker's death, this same problem is later dealt in the six comic part Arkham City: End Game, that is set after Harley Quinn's Revenge. Gallery JimGordonArt.jpg|Art of Jim Gordon by character artist Carlos D'Anda. Gordon_AA.PNG Jim_Bio.png ArkhamAsylum_JimGordon.jpg|Commissioner Gordon Character Trophy Gordon ACtrophy.jpg|Gordon's character trophy Gordon, James Gordon, James Category:Harley Quinn's Revenge Characters